Hood air scoop assemblies can provide vehicles with a desired appearance and improved performance by allowing increased airflow into an engine compartment. In some instances, the air scoop assemblies may only provide a desired appearance where there is no delivery of air through a hood assembly of the vehicle into the engine compartment. In other words, some air scoop assemblies may be non-functional for allowing air into the engine compartment. In either case, hood air scoop assemblies, by their presence, may affect impact performance of the hood assembly during impact testing.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative hood air scoop assemblies that, by their presence, do not unduly alter impact performance of the hood assemblies.